Skull Kid is MINE!!! A.K.A. The Moon's Locket
by Cerena Montanyu
Summary: A short story related to RPPF. It's a very nice romance story between me and Skull Kid.


Crestaria: Although I love MM fics, every day, I'm getting more and more compitetion (where's that damn spellcheck when you need it?!?!) Therefore, this is a humor fic stating that Skull Kid is mine!  
  
Skull Kid: Do you have to write about me, again? Why don't you write about Link?  
Crestaria: Because I don't have OoT, so I don't know what to write. Besides, I'm madly in love with you!  
Skull Kid: How would you know? You just saw one picture of me, and fainted 'cause you thought I was your soul-  
*Crestaria konks him on the head* I love you, but you mustn't go around giving away all of my secrets!   
  
  
  
Skull Kid is Mine!!!!  
  
  
  
Crestaria: Enough about that. Skull Kid is sooo irresistably mischevious. For all of you who (kind of) like Revelations of the Past, Present, Future, here is a sneak peak of a "romance" scene between Skull Kid and Cerena (my nickname). This is a three part piece, first is from Cerena's POV, the second from Skull Kid's POV, the third from the moon.  
*************************************************************************************************  
I sighed. There was no way I would be able to sleep now. My mind was full of thoughts of...him. The crush of my life, Skull Kid. I needed to get out, into the night air, look at the stars, and think about our relationship. I jumped down from my Stump in Termina Field, and ran to Clock Tower. For some reason, whenever I have a problem, I like to sit on the top of the Clock Tower and talk to the moon. I don't know if he listens or not, and frankly I don't care, because I needed someone to talk to. I entered south Clock Town,and ran up the ramps leading to the door to Clock Tower. The door was locked, as always, but that wasn't a problem. I simply grabbed on to the clock face, and held on for dear life as it lifted me up to the top.  
  
It was so dark up there, I thought I would fall off the edge. I finally found a decent place to sit. I looked up towards the moon. I don't know if it is just my imagination, but the moons seems to get closer every day. It is so close, I can almost see it's face. It was a sad one,one that was so confused and lost, just like my situation with Skull Kid.  
  
"Why so sad, moon?" I asked it.  
  
" You've seen so many things in your life. I'm sure many of them has been happy..."  
  
"I need to talk to you about my love life" I felt stupid right now, asking the moon for advice, much less about my barely existing love life.  
  
"It's about Skull Kid. I...like him" Why couldn't I just flat-out say that I love him? I knew it was because we were from different races.  
  
"I know he likes me too..." True, he has shown something towards me. I know he likes me, in the very least... but I know he really likes me. Would've been love, but because of our shyness towards each other...  
  
"If I'd been a Skullkid, or if he'd been a Kokiri, everything would have worked out fine" Oh, now I blaming the Goddesses for my confusion? How pathetic could I get?  
  
"But why can't we just admit it? Why be so hard on each other?" Why deny what was there for years?  
  
"It's like we know it's forbidden, love between two races. I know it could never happen..." It would never happen.  
  
"But lately...He hasn't been himself. It's like he's a different person entirely, with a few glimpses of his old self." He's been ignoring me unnaturaly. I wonder what's going on with him?   
Why couldn't I ask him? Maybe even ask if he wants me around anymore....  
  
"He's been after a guy named Link. He also's been causing more trouble than usuall around here." I remember the... old days? When it was just a harmless trick or two. It's actually kind of wierd. I feel like he's been around all my life, yet I only started to know him a couple weeks ago, a few days before he started wearing that mask.  
  
"That mask he wore lately... I don't like it. It feels...evil. Something that shouldn't exist, but does." I shuddered at that thought. That mask, he started being different when he wore that mask. It looks so wierd. It's heart-shaped, but the heart is speared through with spikes, and has two eyes that seem to know your darkest secrets...it makes you feel like, inside, you are someone you don't want to be...  
  
"Maybe I should just ask him what is going on. Whether we're through." Yeah, that's it. It would put my heart and my mind to rest.  
  
I stood up.   
  
"Thank you for listening to me, Moon." I was very grateful for it just standing there, looking like it had seen a lot of things, yet it had bothered to listen to a 12-year-old girl with problems.  
  
I turned around, trying to make my way back in the dark. It wasn't a natural dark... I put my hands out in front of me, trying to feel my way back. Just as I thought I reached the clock face, I bumped into something...or rather someone.  
  
"Cerena?"  
************************************************************************************************  
  
I had enough with the stupid mask. I enjoyed pulling more complicated pranks, and the feelings of Superiority, but i had turned into a low-life criminal. When I first found it, it looked exactly like the thoughts I was thinking at the time. It also spoke to me. It promised me friends, power, and most of all, it promised I would be hylian. I cared about friends, (though I didn't get any), I couldn't give a what-not about power, but it was the promise of being hylian that was the end-all. I quickly knocked out the happy mask salesman,and took it. I put it on, and I was transformed, into someone I secretly always wanted to be...but it was too evil. I was too evil. I tired to tear the mask off in one quick jerk, but it stuck to me.  
  
"Tired of being a puppet, puppet?" I thought I heard someone say. But I guess it was just my imagination. I needed to talk to someone. Tael was sleeping, and Tatl was who-knows-where. So I went to talk to the moon.  
  
I don't know I got there so fast. I supposed I flied, but I was in too much of a hurry to care how I got there, I only cared to get there as quick as I could.  
  
I floated there looking at the moon, and noticing how close it was. It seemed so sad...  
  
"I'm sorry" I whispered to the moon. I knew this was all my doing.  
  
"But...I really need someone to talk to. It's about everything that is wrong with my life. It's about this mask. It's about...her." I thought about Cerena.  
  
"I really like Cerena...I almost love her. I know she feels the same way about me" why can't I tell her, though? I know the answer.   
  
"I'm afraid, because of the things I've... no, this mask has done, that she doesn't love me anymore" I admit, I can be pretty scary with this mask controlling me.  
  
"The worst thing is, I don't remember someof the thing's I've done. It's like the mask doesn't want me to know, so I don't rebel." But I do, I do with all of my heart and soul.  
  
"What if I've hurt her? What if she's afraid of me?" That would be just...bad.  
  
"And Tael...I've hit him so many times, and I never had the chance to apoligise..." Tael was my best friend. I'd never hit him in my life, and I told him so,at the beginning of our friendship.   
  
"Yet, this mask doesn't care. It just uses me to do it's dirty work, and won't let go of me." I rememberthat everytime I would put my hands near the mask so as to take it off, I would feel a jab of agonizing pain everywhere.  
  
"And Tatl. I left her behind when I turned this poor guy into a Deku scrub. What if she's dying? I'll never be able to find her,this mask won't let me." I feel horrible about the guy and Tatl. I took this guy's horse, and dumped her at Romani Ranch,and stole his ocarina. I knew he loved both.  
  
" I remember pulling pranks on Cerena, and she laughed at every single one of them. No one has done that for me.They just call me an imp." I realize what I have to do.  
  
"No matter what this mask does, I have to find her, and apoligize for anything I might have done to her. And tell her I still...like her." There I go again with the like/love bit. There's no way she and I can have a future together, because of our differences.That was actually half the reason I picked up this mask. So I can be Hylian, and be with her. But I have to find her, no matter what.  
  
"Thank you. I'm sorry if I caused you any pain" I said, looking at the moon's sad face of confusion.  
  
I turned to leave, but just as I did, I bumped into somebody.  
  
"Skull Kid?"  
***********************************************************************************************  
I watched and listened as the two spilled their hearts out to me. I'm not particularly fond of Skull Kid,but I understand it is just the mask. The two love each other, but are kept apart by two forces. One is Majora's Mask, the second is that they...were different races. Skull Kid is a hylian, a promise fullfilled by the mask. As I watched, the two bumped into each other.   
"Cerena?" Skull Kid cried in surprise.   
  
"Skull Kid?" Cerena cried at the exact same moment. The two stood in akward silence. Then Skull Kid spoke up.   
  
"Cerena...I'm sorry if I ever hurt you. I haven't exactly been myself lately..."   
  
"Yes. That is what I wanted to talk to you about." Cerena stared at her feet. She mumbled something.   
  
"What did you say?" Skull Kid asked, as he shifted his weight to his other foot uncomfortably.   
  
" I asked you if you want me around anymore."   
  
"I haven't said anything about that, have I? Because I didn't mean it, I would die if you weren't here..." The two looked away in silence.   
  
"You know...I'm not a Skullkid anymore..." Skull Kid finally said. Cerena looked up in surprise. "You're...Hylian?" she asked.   
  
"Yeah" Skull Kid said, holding out his hand. She didn't take it, instead she looked at it. She shook her head   
  
"It's not natural. Is that why you wear that mask? Because I like you better with it off." She said gently. Skull Kid decided not to tell her about the mask.  
  
"No... I fell into this fairy pool, and she asked me what my greatest wish was. And it was to be Hylian." He lied.  
  
She sighed and looked at the moon. He followed her gazed, and realized that I had the exact same expression as she did.  
  
"You know I...like you, this is just a thing I'm going through" Skull Kid burst out.  
  
Cerena smiled. The first smile in months.   
  
"I hope so. I...like you too." they sat together, wanting to be closer, but not knowing how.  
  
I cried. I knew that here was a very remote chance that they would be together in peace. A forbidden love...  
  
My tear for the two fell as a gold and diamond locket. It split into two pieces. One half fell into each of their laps.   
  
Cerena looked at the most gorgeous thing she'd ever seen in her life. But she wondered where the other half was "Just like my heart, cut in half" she thought to herself. She opened it. Inside was a sketching of the one she loved. She put it on a chain and put it around her necks.  
  
Skull kid looked at a half of a diamond and gold heart. "Maybe I should give it to Cerena..." he thought, not knowing what to do with it. He opened it and saw a sketching of the one he loved. He smiled,a real smile in months. "I think I'll keep it" he thought.   
  
Then Majora's Mask took him over. He laughed a maniacal laugh, and dissapeared into the night.   
  
Cerena sat there, wondering what happened. "Why did he leave me alone,again?" she cried, fingering her half of the locket.  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Crestaria: so what do you think? Kind of romantic, hmm? This just proves that Skull Kid is MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
email me at hotaru9@pokepost.com 


End file.
